List of Jackie Chan Adventures episodes
This is a list of episodes of the television show Jackie Chan Adventures. Jackie Chan Adventures was a successful children's animated television series chronicling the adventures of a fictionalized version of action film star Jackie Chan. This series ran on Kids' WB! from September 9, 2000 to July 8, 2005 for a total of 95 episodes, over 5 seasons. During its run, it was also shown on Cartoon Network, and afterwards its reruns landed on Toon Disney's Jetix block. An Arabic translation has been airing on MBC 3 since early 2006. There have been several toys and video games based on the series. Season 1 (The Twelve Talismans) Jackie Chan, an archaeologist in this series, gets caught up in a conflict between government agency Section 13 and a criminal syndicate known as the Dark Hand. Led by Valmont, the Dark Hand is collecting magic talismans to reanimate an ancient dragon-like demon known as Shendu. Jackie also has to keep an eye on his niece, Jade, who has just flown in from Hong Kong. Jackie Chan, Jade, and his uncle must do all they can to stop evil from obtaining these powerful talismans and must embark on many missions to save the world from evil. There are 12 talismans of the Chinese zodiac (rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig) each possessing a different power (reanimation, super human strength, power to separate evil from good, super speed, combustion, invisibility, healing, astral projection, shape-shifting into animals, levitation, immortality and everlasting youth, and heat beam eyes, respectively). All of the talismans were created 900 years ago when ancient good chi sorcerers imprisoned Shendu in a stone tablet and split his powers into 12 talismans, which were then scattered across the globe. Season 2 (The Demon Sorcerers) Tohru is reformed, and is studying as Uncle's apprentice. Shendu has been defeated, and banished to a dimensional prison, where his seven demonic siblings are not happy with his failure to rescue them. In a last-ditch attempt to save his face (and his skin), he convinces the demons to allow him out, so he can possess somebody, Jackie Chan. In order to keep track of where he is, the demons place a curse on him, forcing him to stay in whatever body he possesses. Shendu goes after Jackie, but accidentally possesses Valmont instead. Though in never-ending conflict, Valmont is forced to work along with Shendu to release the Demon Sorcerers from their confinement. This season also introduces the Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong. Some episodes in this season (particularly early episodes) occur out of order, and depict events that occurred during the first season but were never shown. This is most notable due to the fact that Tohru is still working for the Dark Hand. Other episodes, while having been aired throughout the main story arc, ostensibly do not occur in chronological order, given that some channels have aired all the demon arc episodes before the fillers. Season 3 (The Talisman-Powered Animals) Daolon Wong attacks Section 13 in search of the Talismans, at the same time as the Dark Hand does as well. In an attempt to stop them, Jackie destroys the Talismans, only to have their power scattered around the world once again. Now Jackie must find the most noble animals of each zodiac symbol, before Daolon Wong can find them and steal their power. Season 4 (The Oni Masks) In an attempt to free himself from prison, Daolon Wong attempts to summon the Shadowkhan, only to awaken Tarakudo, the Lord of all Oni and King of the Shadowkhan. Jackie and co must now locate the nine oni masks which contain the souls of Tarukudo's generals and therefore allows the wearer to summon a tribe of Shadowkhan. This season also introduces Drago, Shendu's son from the future who seeks to fulfill his father's goals by bringing forth the Age of Dragons, as well as Strikemaster Ice and his two cronies DJ Fist and MC Cobra. Season 5 (The Demon Powers) In the final season, Drago escapes from Section 13, and it's another race around the world as Jackie must locate seven cursed objects of the immortals that imprisoned Shendu's siblings which are all imbued with their demonic power before Drago does. The Dragon Talisman is shown in the background of every episode. References Jackie Chan ru:Список серий мультсериала «Приключения Джеки Чана»